


BellaWall

by SpookyScarySkeletonzzz



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Cursed, Other, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyScarySkeletonzzz/pseuds/SpookyScarySkeletonzzz
Summary: The Title explains it
Relationships: Belladonna/Wall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	BellaWall

“Shit!” Belladonna cursed out. She had accidentally slammed her foot against the side of a table, sending a shock trough her left foot.

She fell to the floor in pain and slid across the floor. She kept on sliding on the floor until her back hit the wall. 

As soon as the two touched, Belladonna felt heat boiling inside of her.  
The heat traveled from her core to her cheeks, making her blush and slightly moan.

“Ughmmnn”   
Her moan traveled to the wall, sinking into the layers of cement.

Suddenly, a pair of arms grew out of the wall, wrapping around Belladonna like a seatbelt.  
“STEP-WALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!”  
She screeched, becoming more aroused by the minute. 

“Hnggg” she suppressed her moans as the wall slid its smooth fingers making her wet.

“Let’s take it somewhere else Hehehehe” she giggled, channeling her inner pterodactyl.  
The wall said nothing since it was a wall and just retracted its cement hand back.

“Lead me there” she said, trying to look like Debby Ryan.

The hands sprout out again but this time in her bedroom.

Bellandona dabbed and skipped to the bedroom. She made sure to wip out her spare bottle of conditioner and gulped it down. “This makes me more horny Hehehehe” Once again making sure she sounded like a creaking door.

(And that’s when the writer decided to leave them alone and let them do their stuff in peace)

**Author's Note:**

> I bought Bleach for your eyes, here you go. See I’m nice. Now off you go.


End file.
